


Interés

by Elegant_Milkshake



Category: Clone High
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Surprise Kissing, Tags May Change, Unrequited Love, amo a shadowy figure no puedo creer que hay solo dos fanfics con él, es un rey, perdón por tagear en inglés es que quiero que la gente lo vea jsjsjsj
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elegant_Milkshake/pseuds/Elegant_Milkshake
Summary: Una persona cuerda no se enamoraría de un jefe que lo desprecia y amenaza con matarlo todo el tiempo, pero el director Scudworth no es una persona cuerda. Usualmente él no da muchas vueltas, dice las cosas que quiere sin considerar como la otra persona se podría sentir, pero esta se convierte en una de las pocas situaciones en las que parece no saber siquiera hablar. ¿Qué diría el otro hombre si supiera de su atracción hacía él? En verdad no quiere averiguarlo, por lo que se queda callado.Aviso: En este fic no ocurren los eventos del episodio final, la figura misteriosa no descubrió el video de Scudworth, Juana no se acostó con JFK, Scudworth no fue al baile y nadie se congeló en el congelador. Todo sigue como siempre.
Relationships: Cinnamon J. Scudworth/Shadowy figure
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Interés

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡¡¡Holaaa!!!! Este es un fanfic que quise hacer por mucho tiempo, discúlpenme si no es muy bueno, llevo bastante tiempo sin escribir algo. No conozco a mucha gente hispanohablante que le guste clone high, pero para los que les guste: ¡Acá está el fanfiction que nadie pidió! Un scudworth x shadowy figure jsjsjsjsj. Le voy a decir figura misteriosa como le dicen en el doblaje porque es algo incómodo cambiar de idioma cuando lo tengo que mencionar. Bueno dejo de molestar, disfruten el fic :)

\- De acuerdo Scudworth, confiamos en que estás vigilando que los clones adecuadamente. Eso es todo por hoy, adiós- La llamada se cortó y con un click el científico loco apagó la pantalla gigante en su oficina mientras suspiraba. El señor mayordomotron le trajo unas galletitas y el director se las comió mientras ordenaba los papeles sobre su escritorio. Al terminar tomó su saco y su paraguas y se fue junto con su mayordomo al pasillo, aunque volvió unos segundos después ya que se había olvidado se cerrar su oficina con llave. Luego de asegurarse de que la escuela estaba vacía se dirigió hacia su auto mientras se quejaba de lo mucho que llovía. Estaba sacando su auto del estacionamiento cuando sintió un tirón en su camisa.  
-Wesleeeey, prometiste que hoy podría poner mi playlist mientras volvíamos a casa- El humano estaba por decirle que no hasta que vio al robot, que había puesto su cara de gatito perdido.  
-Ugh de acuerdo, pon tu música, solo no me molestes- intentó ignorar la risita de su amigo para concentrarse en no chocar con un poste de luz detrás suyo.  
El viaje a casa fue bastante tranquilo, habían dejado la secundaria bastante tarde y las calles estaban casi vacías, a Scudworth le agradó esto ya que ese día no tenía ganas de enojarse con conductores estúpidos que iban a paso de tortuga. Todo iba bien y de hecho la música del señor M no estaba tan mal.  
Al llegar a casa ayudó al robot a bajarse del auto y fue lentamente hacia la puerta. Cuando entró se sacó los zapatos y se tiró al sofá sin decir una palabra, dispuesto a dormir por dos días enteros, de todos modos era viernes así que podía quedarse en su sofá todo lo que quisiera. Escuchó a las rueditas del señor M dirigiéndose hacia su sitio de carga, y luego se durmió profundamente.  
En la mañana se despertó muy cómodo y vio que su mayordomo lo había arropado en algún momento de la noche, hizo una nota mental de comprarle un caramelo luego para compensarlo. Scudworth quería hacerle ver a su mayordomo que no le importaba lo que él hiciera, pero en verdad estaba muy interesado en la vida del robot. Lo que le generaba más curiosidad era la obsesión de Lynn con los dulces, al ser un androide no podía ni necesitaba comer, sin embargo le gustaba coleccionarlos por color y tamaño. Al parecer lo que más le gustaba eran los colores, cuanto más brillante era el envoltorio o el caramelo en sí, más le gustaba. La colección comenzó en pequeños tarritos de especias vacíos pero luego el científico le regaló unos frascos y cajitas con etiquetas, queriendo ver cómo seguiría la colección. El señor M estaba tan agradecido por el regalo que le cocinó comida que parecía de un restaurante de 5 estrellas por una semana (además de abrazarlo tan fuerte que casi le rompe las costillas). Se dio cuenta que había pasado 20 minutos mirando al techo pensando en la colección de caramelos de su robot, así que se levantó del sofá e intentó pensar en que debería hacer. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, no le molestaba la idea de vaguear todo el día y quedarse en piyama, por lo que fue a la cocina para prepararse algo para comer. Se llevó un disgusto cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía en su ropa de trabajo, ahora estaba toda arrugada y uno de sus guantes se había roto mientras dormía; al menos sus anteojos estaban intactos, gracias a Dios. Miró a la ropas que estaban en el piso y luego de decidir cuáles eran las menos sucias se las puso y tiró el par de guantes a la basura; no quería quedarse con el que no estaba roto porque solo le quedaba otro par, entonces quedaría un guante solo que no podría usar, claro que podría comprar más, pero no tenía ganas.  
Miró el reloj de la cocina y vio que eran las diez, le pareció raro que su mayordomo no estuviera despierto pero no lo pensó demasiado y comenzó a servirse un tazón con cereales con leche y una barrita de manzana. Cuando tuvo su desayuno listo se sentó en el sofá y prendió su tele para ver la grabación del programa de Jay Leno de el día anterior. Mientras se reía de los chistes de Leno y comía su cereal escuchó unas rueditas bajando las escaleras y se dio vuelta para ver a su amigo intentando no caerse de los escalones.  
-Hola Lynn,-volvió a centrarse en su programa-¿Te sientas a ver Leno conmigo?- El robot no contestó, solo se acercó a su compañero y alzó sus brazos. Cinnamon lo tomó y lo subió al sofá junto a él con cuidado. Él sabía que a Mayordomotron no le gustaba demasiado Leno pero era su compañía lo que contaba. Se quedaron viendo la grabación por un tiempo, apapachados y riéndose entre pequeños comentarios. En momentos como este Scudworth agradecía tener un amigo tan cercano con el que podría pasar el rato.  
El programa terminó y los dos se quedaron viendo un reality show que estaban pasando hasta que el señor M recordó algo.  
-Oh Wesley, me había olvidado, la junta secreta de figuras misteriosas le envió un correo con algunos requerimientos nuevos para los clones  
-Ni siquiera un día libre me dejan- el director sintió dolorosamente como su día perezoso perfecto se convertía en otro fin de semana donde trabajaría hasta desmayarse. Decidió ignorar el correo hasta después del almuerzo, como si su rechazo a leerlo desafiara de alguna manera a las figuras misteriosas. Al final decidió ir a su habitación, prender su PC y abrir el correo de una vez, de todos modos iba a tener que hacerlo en algún momento. Como siempre eran más cosas que necesitaba planear y hacer, para intentar poco a poco que los clones puedan ser como sus antepasados. Cinnamon suspiró cansadamente, las figuras misteriosas no parecían entender que los clones eran distintos y tenían sus propias personalidades, él no estaba seguro si había hecho mal pero los adolescentes no estaban ni cerca de ser super soldados, lo único que compartían con las figuras históricas eran sus genes. Igualmente comenzó a revisar y planear los requisitos, no quería perder su trabajo o su vida.  
El reloj sonó, indicando que ya eran las once de la noche, y el científico no se había tomado ni un solo descanso, había estado alistando a los clones en nuevas clases y preparando nuevos eventos. Al menos ya estaba terminando, ya había ordenado todo lo que necesitaba y estaba a punto de terminar con los documentos necesarios para que los clones pasen más tiempo en la secundaria. Se sentía tan cansado que siquiera pensar en tener que levantarse para ir a comer le causaba fatiga, odiaba trabajar todo el día pero si no hacía todo de inmediato sabía que iba a procrastinar toda la siguiente semana. Guardó el archivo que tenía abierto, envió el último correo electrónico y apagó su computadora, aliviado de que ya había terminado todo.  
El señor M tocó la puerta y entró con una cajita de ramen y un vaso con jugo de manzana, una de las comidas favoritas del humano, que se sentía enormemente agradecido por la cena. Los dos se sentaron en su cama viendo una competencia de arquitectura en la pequeña televisión del cuarto de Scudworth mientras este comía. Sin embargo la mente del excéntrico hombre no prestaba atención al programa televisivo, de hecho estaba pensando en un tema que él estuvo intentando evadir todo el día: El líder de la junta secreta de figuras misteriosas. Hace unos pocos años comenzó a interesarse por el misterioso hombre, quizá más de lo que un empleado debería interesarse por su jefe. Creyó que podía ignorar esos sentimientos, después de todo, ¡Él era Cinnamon J. Scudworth, el científico genio que creó clones de figuras históricas! Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, el amor romántico no formaba parte de sus planes. Pero al pasar lo años su atracción solo crecía y era difícil de ignorarla. Pero él tenía miedo; miedo de que otra persona lo abandonara, de que se riera de él, de que le haga daño. No creía que alguien lo pudiera tomar en serio, debido a su personalidad y apariencia, siquiera pensar en que alguien quisiera estar de forma no platónica con él le sonaba como un chiste, por lo que no quería involucrarse con nadie. Ya lo había intentado, pero el resultado fue una mujer que lo dejó y un hijo que perdió, así que se prometió a sí mismo que jamás volvería a repetir esa horrible experiencia. Pero los sentimientos son involuntarios, por más que Cinnamon no quisiera, a cada día que pasaba se enamoraba más de la figura misteriosa. Le gustaba más que todas las personas que le habían gustado antes, lo que era raro ya que ni siquiera lo conocía tanto, jamás hablaron de nada personal. Suponía que eso era lo que le gustaba, el hecho de que él era una persona cerrada, se convenció de que no le interesaba el hombre como persona, solo le gustaba el enigma que era.  
Mientras pensaba en esto se quedó dormido y casi se le cae lo que quedaba de jugo en su cama, pero el señor mayordomotron tomó el vaso y lo dejó en la mesa de luz; apagó la lámpara una vez que confirmó que el humano estaba dormido y se fue lo más silenciosamente que pudo hacia su sitio de carga, no sin antes tapar con el acolchado a su amigo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Se nota que no tengo ni idea de lo que es el tonight show? jsjsjs La verdad que no sé cuando voy a escribir un segundo capítulo pero bueno mejor tarde que nunca así que si actualizo en dos años no se quejen lol. En fin, probablemente el rating cambie(? es que no se bien que voy a hacer con el fic por eso el T rating, quizá después sea M, pero no sé. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
